memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Balance of Terror (episode)
The Enterprise is thrown into a life or death struggle with a rogue Romulan vessel. Summary An unidentified alien ship with the ability to render itself invisible attacks a series of Federation outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone. The Enterprise was in the vicinity and investigates. The unknown enemy reveals itself as being of Romulan origin, and it is soon believed they are trying to test Federation resolve. It is not long before a tense battle of wits ensues between Kirk and the Romulan flagship commander - the best of both races. Proceedings are hampered however by Lieutenant Andrew Stiles, for his objectivity is clouded by the death of relatives that he lost in the notorious Romulan War a century earlier. And when the Romulan Commander is revealed on the Enterprise viewscreen, the likeness to Vulcans becomes dubiously evident, and all too soon Spock comes under grave suspicion, suspicions he can only dispel by saving the day... Memorable Quotes "Since the days of the first wooden vessels, all ship masters have had one happy privilege: that of uniting two people in the bonds of matrimony." :- Kirk "What you don't know, and must now be told, is that my command orders on this subject are precise and inviolable. No act, regardless of its severity, will be considered sufficient provocation to violate the zone. We may defend ourselves, but for the purposes of maintaining intergalactic security both these outposts -- and this starship -- will be considered expendable." :- Kirk "We ''know what they look like."'' "Yes, indeed we do, Mr. Stiles. And if the Romulans are an off-shoot of my Vulcan blood -- and I think this likely -- then attack becomes even more imperative." "War is never imperative." "It is for them, doctor. Vulcan, like Earth, had its aggressive colonizing period -- savage, even by Earth standards. And if the Romulans maintain this martial philosophy, then weakness is something we dare not show." :- Stiles, Spock, McCoy "I wish I were on a long sea voyage somewhere; not too much deck tennis, no frantic dancing -- and no responsibilities. Why me? I look around that bridge, I see everyone waiting for me to make the next move. And Bones -- what if I'm wrong? (rising) Of course, I don't expect an answer--" "But I've got one; something I seldom say to a... ''customer, Jim. In this galaxy, there's a mathematical probability of three million Earth-type planets. And, in all the universe, three million million galaxies like this. And in all that -- and perhaps more -- only one of each of us... don't destroy the one named 'Kirk'."'' :- Kirk, McCoy "We're standing by to beam your survivors aboard our ship; prepare to abandon your vessel." "No -- no, that is not our way. I regret that we meet in this way. You and I are of a kind. In a different reality, I could have called you friend." "What purpose will it serve to die?" "We are creatures of duty, captain. I have lived my life by it. Just... one last duty... to perform." :- Kirk, Romulan Commander "You are reduced 2 steps in rank -- return to post." "Take care, commander; he has friends. And friends of ''his kind mean power... and power is danger."'' "Danger and I are old companions." "We have seen a hundred campaigns together, and still I do not understand you." "I think you do. No need to tell you what will happen when we return home with proof of the Earth men's weakness-- and we will have proof. The Earth commander will follow; he must. And when he attacks, we will destroy him. Our gift to the homeland -- another war." "If we are the stronger, is this not the signal for war?" "Must it always be so? How many comrades have we lost in this way?" "Our portion, commander... is obedience." "Bah-- obedience, duty, death and more death; soon, even enough for the Praetor's tastes. Centurion, I find myself wishing for destruction before we can return... (chuckle)Worry not; like you, I am too well-trained in my duty to permit it." :- Romulan Commander (to Sub Commander Tal) and Centurion "Leave any bigotry in your quarters. There's no room for it on the bridge." :- Kirk to Stiles "It never makes any sense... but you both had to know there was a reason." :- Kirk to Angela Martine Background Information * This episode saw the introduction of the Romulan Star Empire in Star Trek. It was writer Paul Schneider who is credited with creating the Romulans. It is said he wished to create an adversary worthy of Kirk, one with flavours of a space faring Roman Empire. Sadly, with the make-up for the Romulans too expensive, and the budget limited, the Klingons were cheaper to use. * The plot of this episode is based on the 1957 movie , with the ''Enterprise'' taking the part of the American destroyer and the Bird of Prey with its cloaking device taking the part of the submarine. * According to Harlan Ellison, when Paul Schneider told him he had adapted "The Enemy Below" for television, Harlan then refused to speak to him. * This is the only time in which the ship's weaponry is fired through a chain of commands (Kirk to Stiles to phaser room). This gives the episode more of its "submarine versus destroyer" feel. Conveniently, it also allows Spock a chance to save the day and redeem himself in Stiles' eyes. * Although phasers are the weapons named, photon torpedoes are shown being fired, probably because the term "photon torpedo" was not invented until later on in the season in the episode "Arena." * Dialogue in the episode establishes that there are multiple weapons batteries onboard, "Helm" and "Starboard" weapons being mentioned in specific. * This is the only time a book is used on the Enterprise, other than being seen on a shelf in someone's quarters. The book in the briefing room scene is a tome on comets. The title is "Table of Comets, Galaxy Quadrant" followed by unreadable numbers. * Regular first-season extra Ron Veto gets his only close-up in 'Star Trek' when he replaces Stiles at the navigation console. * Continuing Trek's "progressive" cultural presentations, an almost unnoticed bit of staging would indicate that Angela Martine was Catholic. She is seen genuflecting before the altar in the ship's chappel during her aborted wedding ceremony. ''While hardly controversial today, for the 1960's it was a fairly bold thing to show, considering the prejudice against Catholics that was still common in those days. Links and References Regular Cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Grace Lee Whitney as Rand crew: Fields, Harper, Martine and Tomlinson.]] Guest Stars * Paul Comi as Stiles * Mark Lenard as Romulan Commander * Lawrence Montaigne as Decius * John Warburton as The Centurion * Stephen Mines as Robert Tomlinson * Barbara Baldavin as Angela Martine * Garry Walberg as Hansen * John Arndt as Fields * Robert Chadwick as Romulan Scanner Operator * Sean Morgan as Harper (Brenner in the studio cast list) * Walt Davis as Romulan Crewmen * Vince Deadrick as Romulan Crewmen * Davis Roberts as Lewis (uncredited) * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci as Brent (uncredited) * Ron Veto as Harrison (uncredited) * Unknown actor as Bobby References Cloaking device; comet; cycle; Earth-Romulan War; Icarus IV; Neutral Zone Incursion; Outpost 4; phaser coolant; plasma torpedo; Praetor; Remus; rodinium; Romii; Romulans; Romulan Bird-of-Prey; Romulus; Stiles, Captain; Stiles family. Category:TOS episodes de:Spock unter Verdacht fr:Balance of Terror nl:Balance of Terror sv:Balance of Terror